


Compliment

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Only Sanctus is able to put up with mats stubbornness
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook
Kudos: 1





	Compliment

“I don’t really get along well with other people”Mat states 

“Your nature precedes you”Sanctus laughed 

“I’ll take that as a compliment”Mat grinned

“You should smile more often”The younger male teased Mat 

“Why?”Mat glanced his way 

“It’s nice seeing you loosen up”Sanctus replies 

“You must think I’m some kind of robot”Mat sighed 

“You aren’t very talkative”Sanctus mused 

“Well not every situation counts for me being talkative”Mat replies 

“I’m not saying your some kind of recluse hermit”Sanctus apologized 

“Well teamwork makes the dream work”Mat says


End file.
